


The Bond of a Lifetime

by BeautifulDarkAndTwisted



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDarkAndTwisted/pseuds/BeautifulDarkAndTwisted
Summary: When Toga Yagari goes to Cross Academy, he brings along his niece, Kassandra Blade. She trained alongside Zero, and was his best friend in the past. How will Zero react when she shows up? Will it be for the better or worse?





	1. His Past Comes Back

The sun slowly rose from the horizon and begun to illuminate the walls of Cross Academy, signaling that the day was about to begin. There was maybe still two hours left until classes were in session so the halls were empty, except for the occasional students that would head into the cafeteria for an early breakfast. Two unfamiliar people walked through the school's grounds, earning some stares and whispers from the early bird students as they obviously stood out from the rest.

 But to a certain part of the world they were everything _but_ unfamiliar.

The older and taller one of the duo was none other than Toga Yagari, currently the number one vampire hunter. And the other, was his star pupil and his very own niece; _Kassandra Blade_. She currently held the title of being the current number one _female_ vampire hunter despite only being at the age of 16.

Even though Toga was only her uncle, the Yagari blood was strong. The Hunter duo shared some similarities in appearance; their jet black hair and their fair skin tone. Her hair however was pin-straight and currently was tied back in a high, slick ponytail as oppose to her uncle’s messy tresses. Her body was partially hidden behind a black trench coat.

However, Kassandra had a body that was envied by many, and what she currently wore underneath only accentuated her assets. Her black fitted tank top hugged her torso perfectly, showing all her curves and her vampire huntress body. The black skinny jeans she wore also showed her strong legs before the fabric was neatly tucked inside her combat boots.

The Hunter duo walked in complete yet comfortable silence, the only sound being made was from their footsteps and from Kassandra who was absently chewing gum.

"Make sure you be nice to Headmaster Cross." Yagari’s words cut through the silence like a knife through butter, firm and precise.

Kassandra sighed before biting down on the bubble she was blowing, effectively popping it. She turned her head to her uncle, observing him through her shades as they both continued to walk. She stayed quiet for a moment before turning her head back forward.

"I know." She simply responded.

It was then Yagari’s turn to observe his niece, scanning her from head to toe. “Would it have killed you to dress not so… _menacing_?” The last word was drawled out by Yagari, emphasizing his point. For a 16 year old, Kassandra obviously had a dark wardrobe choice. Maybe it was her Hunter background, who knows.

He normally could care less as to what the teen wore. But sometimes, he didn’t approve of it as it was not appropriate for the situation. 

Now was one of those times.

"Yes, it actually would oji-san." Kassandra rolled her eyes slightly from beneath her shades, thankful that her uncle couldn’t see.

"It's not oji-san; its _Sensei_ or _Master_ ; and you know that." Yagari corrected sternly, knowing his niece knew better. He was the one who had trained her after all. And he had trained her well. Very well might he add, to the point that she held the reputation she had. And well enough to know how to speak respectfully.

"I'm sorry... _Sensei_." The last word was emphasized heavily by Kassandra in a desperate attempt to show her uncle she knew better and it was a simple mix up.

Their short conversation stopped as they continued to walk in silence until they reached the Headmaster's office. Yagari reached for the door knob, and just as he was about to turn it, he stopped and looked toward Kassandra. Without even saying anything, she knew what he was waiting for. She let out a loud sigh as she reluctantly removed her shades, exposing her cobalt orbs, and placed them in the pocket of her trench coat. Her uncle then proceeded to turn the knob and open the door.

Kaien Cross sat at his desk, furiously scribbling on some papers as he desperately tried to finish something. He didn’t seem to hear or even notice the duo until Yagari closed the door, causing him to finally raise his head and peek above his glasses.

"Hello, Headmaster Cross." Kassandra took a step forward before bowing politely to the older man.

"Ahh, Kassandra it's so good to finally meet you!" Cross yelled as he quickly got up from his desk and ran over to hug the teen girl. Her eyes widened as she glanced towards her uncle. Yagari just closed his eyes and nodded, telling the girl to go along as he was always like this.

As the grip on Kassandra tightened from the Headmaster, she began to feel uncomfortable. "C-Can't breathe..." She lied, giving the excuse so she can easily be let go. She wasn’t exactly a whole fan of physical contact with other people.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The Headmaster apologized as he pulled away from the hug, keeping his hands on the girl’s shoulders. Running his hands down her shoulders and arms, Kaien straightened Kassandra’s clothes from the contact. "My, my, you sure do look like a vampire hunter. I guess your uncle has trained you well." An approving smile was shown on Kaien’s face as he quietly observed the female Huntress.

"You have no idea." Kassandra’s gaze shifted towards her uncle, who was apparently paying her no mind.

"So, have you guys seen Zero-kun yet?" Kaien asked as he returned to his spot behind his desk and pointed to the two seats in front of him, ushering the two Hunters to take a seat. Kassandra and Yagari shook their head as they quickly and quietly moved to take the spots in front of the Headmaster.

"No, not yet." Yagari pulled out a cigar from his pocket, lighting it as he spoke.

"There is no smoking on school grounds!" Headmaster Cross yelled as his eyes widened in disbelief that the male would do such a thing. But of course, the one-eyed vampire hunter simply ignored him.

"I wonder how he is doing." Kassandra thoughts immediately shifted as she began to think of that silver-haired vampire hunter, who was practically her best friend when they were younger.

"Well Kassandra, that's why we are here."

"Oh, that reminds me, Kassandra I just finished your paperwork! You are officially a student here at Cross Academy!" Kaien threw his hands up in the air, clearly proud of himself for doing her paperwork so quickly. However, Kassandra just sat there as her jaw clenched and she swallowed.

"E-Excuse me?!” She yelled, finally gaining the courage to respond to the situation.

"Oh, your uncle didn't tell you? Since he is going to be teaching here, he asked me if I can enroll you here, and I did!" Kaien then proceeded to clap happily.

"No, he didn't tell me actually." Kassandra's eyes drifted to her uncle once more, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"Do you really think that you were going to be here on vacation while I have to do work?” The one-eyed Hunter took another smoke from his cigar, looking over towards his niece.

"Not a vacation, just some rest." The statement came out mumbled, under Kassandra’s breath. She was always busy and was hoping this would be a bit easier on her. Apparently not since that is the opposite of what her uncle thought.

"Anyway, here is your class schedule and uniform!" Cross bent over to the side and opened a nearby cabinet, grabbing some things and handing her the items. "I'm quite surprised about your grades, with all your duties and everything they haven't taken a toll on them. You are a straight 'A' student...as well as the current best female vampire hunter."

"I didn't want to be a _stupid_ vampire hunter." Kassandra commented as she took the items from Kaien's hands, her comment only causing Kaien to laugh. "Um, what is this?" Kassandra held up a white armband with the school emblem on it, balancing it on one finger as she examined the foreign object, glancing from it to Kaien.

"Oh, I want you to be a part of the Disciplinary Committee also!" He beamed, his eyes practically glowing. From the looks of it, he was was definitely excited about having a true Vampire Hunter, one with experience, on his Disciplinary Committee. It would no doubt definitely be an asset to his program.

"Wait, so you expect me to _protect_ those vampires? I'm a Vampire Hunter from crying out loud! No way! Absolutely not!" Kasey snapped, eyeing the arm band once more before dropping it in disgust.

"Kassandra, most of the vampire here are Nobles, and there is one Pureblood here." Kaien explained, trying to reason with her. His smile had fell, a frown written all over his face from her obvious reaction.

"And Zero is going to be there." Her uncle added.

"So? What does that matter?" Kasey looked over towards her uncle with a raised eyebrow, shrugging her shoulders as if no big deal.

"Remember how close you guys were when you both were young? I doubt that has changed."

_I bet it has, it's been years since I've seen him._

"Aww, Kassandra has a crush on Zero-kun?" Cross folded his hands, placing his head on top as he watched the female Huntress intently. He was waiting for her response, obviously teasing her.

"NO!” The word came out abruptly, and loud at that. “I do not. Stop making stuff up!” Kassandra could feel the heat running to her cheeks, tainting them pink. She was just hoping it would disappear before once of them noticed.

"Okay, whatever you say Kasey." Her uncle waved his hand dismissingly. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get the luggage from the car." Kasey watched after her uncle as Yagari made his way towards the door, and once he left she turned back around to face the Headmaster.

"Kasey, go on and try your uniform!" Kaien said as got up from his desk and eagerly pushed her toward the bathroom in his office.

"I'm going!" She yelled, cringing away from the sudden contact.

Kassandra changed in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror before re-doing her ponytail. _At least the uniform is black._ She ran her hands over, smoothing out the uniform before walking back outside to present herself.

"Kasey, it suits you perfectly!" Kaien said enthusiastically as he admired the huntress, clasping his hands together.

"I guess it's alright. But I'm keeping my boots."

"That's fine, it matches with the uniform anyway."

Just then, the door busted open and a certain silver-haired vampire hunter walked through the door. Kasey abruptly turned around at the intrusion, cobalt clashing with lilac. She couldn’t help but smile. Her smile however was sadistic.

"Kassandra?" Zero mumbled as his eyes widened. But quickly, he regained his composure and pulled out his _Bloody Rose_ gun as his hunter instincts kicked in.

"Zero-kun, that is no way to treat a lady!" Cross yelled, but Zero ignored him and left his gun pointed towards Kasey. She let out a light-hearted laugh and then her hunter instincts kicked in as well. She charged at Zero and twisted his hand, causing him to lessen his grip on the gun giving her a chance to take it away from him. She then used her feet to sweep them under his, and Zero fell to the floor with a loud _thud._ Kasey placed a foot onto his chest and then pointed his own gun towards him.

"Nice to see you to Zero; my, has it been a while."

 

 

 


	2. Confrontation

_**Chapter 2 - Confrontation** _

Kassandra stayed like that for several more seconds before she slowly lowered the gun from Zero and removed her foot from his chest. She held out her hand, waiting for Zero to take it so she can help him up. After all, she was the one who put him on the floor. Zero stared at her hand suspiciously and then slowly reached for it. Kasey helped him up, but then Zero managed to twist her around and place one of her arms behind her back. His other arm ended up around her neck and her back was against his torso. The silverette grabbed his gun from her arm that was placed behind her back.

" _Never trust the enemy._ " Zero whispered into Kassandra's ear; that had been one of her uncle's lessons when they used to train together.

"Who said I found you as the enemy?" She mocked. With her free hand Kasey elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to stumble back against the wall. She reached down to one of her boots and pulled out a dagger and closed in on Zero, having him pinned against the wall with the dagger just millimeters from the skin on his neck.

"Will you two stop it? If you continue, it won't be long before one of you hurts the other!" Kaien yelled desperately. Kasey just laughed and let Zero go, tucking away her dagger into her boot. "Kassandra, no weapons are supposed to be on school grounds!" Kaien continued, pointing an accusing finger as he realized where she kept her weapons, completely concealed to the point that he didn't even know.

"Oh, so Zero can walk around with a gun but I get scolded for pulling out a dagger. Gee, how nice." She said as she faced the Headmaster, placing her hands on her hips.

"But, but, he is on the Disciplinary Committee!" He objected.

"And what did you want me to do?" The female hunter pointed to the white armband on her arm, causing Cross to sigh.

"Just show me what you have, so I at least have knowledge to it." Kassandra couldn't help but smile as she pulled out a dagger and a pair of sais from her boots.

"What, is that all you have, nothing else?"

"Yes, I'm positive." She joked. _On me that is._

"I can see now why your last name happens to be _Blade._ " Cross said as he watched Kassandra tucked back her weapons into her boots; she then turned to face Zero.

"Wow, a lot has changed since I last saw you." Kasey stated as she observed her childhood best friend; she looked at the tattoo that rested on the skin of his neck and the several piercings he had. She was aware of Zero's current state and what the tattoo was used for.

"Yeah, before you wouldn't have been able to land _any_ of those on me." The silver haired teen snapped back.

"Don't need to get so defensive, you're not so bad yourself." Kassandra smiled as she held her hands up, showing that she absolutely meant no harm. And if anything, she would be the one doing the harm around here.

"I guess it _has_ been a while." Zero said as he observed Kassandra.

He remembered her eyes were a lighter shade of blue, but now they are a dark, cobalt blue. Her vampire huntress body was much more noticeable and she had several ear piercings herself. Despite those differences, he couldn't help but to continue thinking of that girl as his _best friend,_ even though it has been _years_ since he last saw her _._ They always been friends...until the _incident_ and he left. From time to time, and sometimes quite often, he would remember Kasey and their memories; but he just doesn't know if she is the same as before, he doesn't even know if _he_ is the same as she remembers him to be.

"Anyway, I forgot my armband here, Cross." Zero adverted his gaze from Kasey, turning his attention towards the headmaster.

"Oh, here Zero-kun." Kaien reached into his desk, pulling out his armband that was identical to Kassandra's. However, Zero audibly growled, causing Kassandra to raise an eyebrow.

_He must not like it when Headmaster Cross calls him that._

"So, you're going here now?" Zero asked, not meeting Kasey's eyes as he slipped the armband on his arm.

"Yup, and Headmaster wants me to join this Disciplinary Committee?" Her eyes drifted to the white armband she just took off and was in her hands.

"You want her to help us? Ha!" Zero mocked.

"How nice, I feel _so_ accepted here." The sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"Kassandra, you do _not_ have the patience. You never did. Wait till you see the students."

"Enough you two! Zero can you show Kassandra around the academy _without_ killing her or at least making fun of her?" Kaien asked, making his way around his desk to face the two teenagers.

"Does he have to? I mean I can do that myself."

"Yes, he does and so you two can _bond again_ , I purposely put your schedule the same as Zero-kun's!"

"WHAT?" The two Hunters yelled simultaneously.

"And I'm _not_ going to change it, now out you go!" Kaien quickly handed Kasey her schedule and her other belongings before pointing to the door. When she just glared at him instead, he gave her a small shove, pushing her out along with Zero.

"Great, I can tell I'm going to have a _blast_ at this school." Kasey said as they left Kaien's office and begun to walk around the school grounds.

"How come you are here anyway?"

"Well _excuse me_ , I didn't read anything saying that I couldn't be here. And do you really think I want to be here? I have better things to do. Orders I have to carry out."

"Well, you always did follow me when we were younger."

"D-Did not!" Kasey gave Zero a particularly harsh punch on the shoulder. However, he was completely unfazed.

"Did too, don't lie."

"You're so stupid Zero. You know that isn't true, you're making up stuff just to bother me; you always did and it pissed me off." Just then, a small petite brunette girl walked up to the two, ending their conversation.

"Zero, classes are about to start, and we can't be late." The brunette noticed Kasey's presence, looking at her with a look of surprise. "Oh, is this a new student?" The brunette asked. Right next to her, Kasey can feel Zero stiffen beside her but she decided not to say anything.

"Yeah, I'm Kassandra Blade."

"Oh, well nice to have you here at Cross Academy!" She beamed, a big smile on her face.

_Wow, perky personality._

"She's going to be helping us with the Night Class also." Zero mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets as he avoided both females', looking at the floor instead.

"Thank god, Zero here is always late and I've been wanting some help." The brunette complained as they all began to walk again. "I'm Yuuki by the way, Yuuki Cross."

Kassandra tried to look at Zero from the corner of her eyes. She saw him still absently staring at the floor with his hands in his pockets. ' _His mood changed completely when she showed up. I wonder if there is something going on between those two?'_ Kasey thought as she entered the classroom for her first class of the day. The classroom was almost full and when she looked at the clock it showed that class were about to begin. She took a seat around the middle of the classroom and as soon as she sat down, she heard comments and the other students whispering. With her heightened hearing, she heard that some were about her, and some were about some new teacher. She looked to her right, where a group of boys were sitting on the tables.

"Is there a problem here?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Not at all." One of the boys said as he winked at Kasey. Her hands tightened into fists, and she had to use all of her self-control to not go over there and beat that boy senseless. _So immature, and rude_. _If only he know that I can snap him like a twig._ Just then, the door to the classroom swung open, causing most of the girls to gasp and Kassandra's eyes to widen. _Of course, out of all people,_ _ **he**_ _has to be my teacher here also._

"It appears you already heard about me." The mysterious teacher said as he walked to the desk and set his book down. "I'm Toga Yagari, and I'm taking over the Ethics class. Nice to meet you all." His eye then met his niece's for just a split second. She turned back to look at Zero, who was there with his mouth agape, clearly in shock. _This should be fun._ Kasey kept her eyes on Zero while the students began asking her uncle questions. She then saw Zero get up from his seat and leave the classroom without saying a word. Kasey was about to stand up and go after him, but something, well more like _someone,_ stopped her.

"Sir! Um...As duty of the Disciplinary Committee, I'll bring him back!" Yuuki said to the teacher as she stood up from her seat and bolted out the door after the silver haired boy. Kasey looked at her, shocked. She rested her head on her hand, and she soon had made eye contact with her uncle again. He gave her a slight nod, only for her to notice. _'Don't worry about it.'_ is what her uncle meant by that slight nod. She just pushed the thoughts and what just happened aside, but Kasey knew she will eventually think about it once again.


End file.
